


Promises, Promises

by mindlikeaninja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Hallway sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlikeaninja/pseuds/mindlikeaninja
Summary: Draco expects Harry to keep his promises. Harry is only too happy to oblige.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 172





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction posting ever! This is short, and my first real attempt at writing smut. Constructive criticism is welcome, but I'm ultimately writing this for myself, to see if I can. So....turns out I can! Hooray!
> 
> Thank you to the excellent friend that was my beta reader. He helped point out some of my less-excellent ideas.
> 
> With no further ado, please enjoy!

“Fucking Christ, Draco!” Harry panted. Draco looked up through his eyelashes at Harry. Pale as his hair, ghost white in the moonlight shining through the window at the end of the hallway, they fluttered closed as he pushed his mouth around Harry’s now painfully erect cock. Draco drove himself forward, like a challenge, to see for himself just how far he could go, until Harry’s tip grazed the back of his throat. Draco grunted, then pulled off with a wet pop, lips reddened, a line of spit still stretching from his lips, and traced the tip of his tongue down Harry’s penis. Harry shuddered and planted his hands flat against the wall.

“You can touch me, you know,” Draco murmured as he mouthed along Harry’s base. Harry huffed a weak laugh. “If I touch you, I’m not sure I can be gentle. You’ve got me nnnnnhh fuck, Draco…a little riled up.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Harry, I shoved you against the wall as soon as you walked in the door and started sucking your dick. What in the world makes you think that I’m looking for gentle right now?”

“I can get…rougher than you might think,” Harry warned. Draco bit the inside of Harry’s thigh, immediately sucking on the spot hard enough to bruise. “Promises, promises, Potter.”

Harry practically growled. Grabbing Draco’s upper arms, he yanked him to his feet and spun him around, before shoving him bodily against the wall. He pressed himself against Draco’s back, radiating heat, and inhaled along his neck. “I keep my promises, Malfoy.”

“Yes,” Draco purred, head whirling, trying to catch up to the change in position. His hips twitched backwards, brushing against Harry’s leaking cock. These trousers would need to be dry-cleaned, Draco knew, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care with Harry pinning him to the wall and sucking on his neck. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk. I’m going to fucking ruin you,” Harry rumbled. He removed his hands from Draco’s arms, one snaking across Draco’s chest pinning him to Harry’s front, and the other palming Draco’s cock through his pants, pushing his hips back against Harry’s.

Draco nearly wept. His hips jerked, and Harry pulled Draco’s earlobe with his teeth. “You, with your fancy fucking clothes and your perfect fucking hair. You’re practically begging me to wreck you, aren’t you?” Harry demanded. He fumbled with Draco’s pants buttons and finally pulled them down (and wasn’t Draco glad he didn’t wear underwear today), dropping down on his knees behind Draco.

“God, your fucking ass,” Harry whispered, massaging Draco’s backside almost painfully with his hands. Then his voice got lower, gravelly. “I’ve been dreaming about this,” and bit one cheek before tracing his nose along the curve. “Spread your legs, Malfoy.” Draco immediately widened his stance, leaning his forehead against the wall, ass out towards Harry’s face. “Harry, please, yes,” Draco whined, no room for pride when Harry's hands were on him. Harry pulled his asscheeks apart and licked a stripe up and over his hole. “I’m going to make you fucking beg,” he moaned, and then gave a good, hard suck over Draco’s hole before piercing it with his tongue.

Draco shoved back against Harry’s tongue, which started alternating between licking circles around his hole and shoving its way in deep enough to wound. Every once in a while Harry would push a finger or two in and lick around the stretch, and then pull it out and replace it with his tongue, all while pulling and kneading his ass. Draco clawed against the wall, forehead slick with sweat, hips twitching of their own volition. “Harry, Harry, please, Merlin, Harry, please yes,” he sobbed. “Fucking hell, fucking fuck me, I want you, shit Harry, please,” Draco started babbling, barely aware of what he was saying. Harry growled while his tongue was still in Draco’s ass, vibrating up his spine. Then he bit his cheek again and stopped.

Harry must have stood up, because suddenly he was grabbing a fistful of Draco’s hair and pulling his head back. He kissed him long, hard, eyes blown, and then bent him back over where he was balancing against the wall again. Harry whispered a wandless lubrication spell, lined his now-lubed cock up with Draco’s hole, and steadily pushed into him. Draco had no time to breathe, but just kept stretching and thrusting back against Harry.

Harry breathed hard for a minute, not moving, and Draco moaned. “Fucking hell, Potter, fuck me already,” Draco pleaded, turning his head back to look at him. Harry’s eyes were so dark they were almost black, his muscles straining from staying still. He zeroed in on Draco’s lips, red and swollen from Draco unconsciously biting them, and then glanced over his mussed hair and splotchy complexion.

  
“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Harry stated before pulling back and slamming into Draco, holding him in place by his hips. Draco cried out in pleasure and dropped his forehead back against the wall. “Yes, fuck, do that again,” he demanded. Harry grunted and began a slow, hard pace, hands gripping Draco’s hips, pulling him back against him with every thrust. Every push brought Draco closer to the edge, but time after time he would fall away too soon. “Harry, please, more, I need…Harry,” Draco was nearly incoherent at this point, reaching back and scratching at Harry’s arms, trying to grab him.

Harry wrapped a strong arm around Draco’s chest and pulled him back against him. Harry’s other hand lifted Draco’s leg, folding it and pinning it against the wall, giving him another angle inside. Harry bit down on Draco’s shoulder and pushed up further into him; Harry had certainly been blessed with the gift of size, and Draco felt every inch of it. He dropped his head back against Harry’s shoulder. “Oh Merlin, yes, fuck, that, there, yes,” Draco sighed through the tears that had sprung up in the corners of his eyes. He reached his hand back, grabbing Harry’s hair and wrenching his head around so he could kiss him.

Harry wrapped his hand around the side of Draco’s neck, almost bruisingly, pushing their lips together so hard that for a moment Draco couldn’t breathe. As Harry pulled away, he bit Draco’s bottom lip, then started thoroughly kissing him while rocking into him from behind. The hand holding Draco’s leg up forced its way through to his penis, where it bounced against Draco’s stomach. Harry squeezed Draco’s cock, strongly, almost painfully. Suddenly, Draco trembled and came all at once, cum splattering on the wall and down his legs. He whimpered against Harry’s mouth, and Harry’s fingers tightened across Draco’s chest, as the sudden internal clenching pushed Harry over the edge. He shuddered, twitching into Draco for a long moment, grip nearly unbearable, then fell limp against him.

After a moment, Draco slid his leg down the wall with a wince, unsticking himself from Harry’s front. Harry gently pulled away and turned, falling back against the wall, breathing heavily. He glanced over at Draco; face pink, lips plump and shiny, arms and neck covered in red marks. “How are you feeling? Did I hurt you too badly?” Harry worried, brushing a thumb over a particularly bright bite mark on Draco’s shoulder.

Draco laughed and heaved himself off the wall. “I’m fine, Potter. I’ll probably be sore tomorrow, but damned if it wasn’t worth it. I guess you kept your promise after all.” He stepped out of his pants, draping them over his arm, and smirked at Harry over his shoulder. “Now I don’t know about you, but I could use a shower. Care to join me?”


End file.
